Pieces Of My Dreams
by goinbananas
Summary: Set after the battle with Glory, Buffy has still jumped to save the world but doesnt die after all. However all is not well, Buffy seems to have lost part of her memory affecting everyone but one person in particular...
1. Hector's Sister

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything BTVS related etc... All belongs to Joss and not me, sniffle.**

**Chapter One: Hector's sister.**

Sitting up is the hardest thing in the world when you have the headache the size of California and in particular when you've just fallen from an unstable hell-god erected tower. For Buffy however, seeing your enemy only inches away from your face asking whether or not your Ok is 25 states worth of migranes.

'Spike? What the hell!'

'Buffy? You alright pet?' replied the visibly shaken vampire who leaned over his dazed former nemesis who was now the object of his affection. 'What happened up there? Wh...'

Unfortunatly for the bleach blond, Sunnydale's newest lemming turned saviour was not in the mood for home grown sympathies.

'Get the hell away from me! What were you hit by falling rocks or something? Why are you here.. And asking me if im ok? What the hell is that all about!' she growled whilst unsuccessfully trying to bat him away from her.

'Buffy, it's alright, the portals closed and Dawnie's safe and...' shouted Willow running up to the pair. 'What did you do? Dawnie said that you jumped but wouldn't that mean that you should be...'

'Look,' Buffy interrupted. 'I have what feels like a hammer takin' lumps outta my brain and I really don't wanna go into any long conversations now Will, so if you don't mind Id rather just... Whoa dizzy...' she whispered, falling into the arms of Spike.

'We need to get her home Red before she knocks herself out completely,' motioned the vampire as the rest of the Scoobies made their way toward them.

'I can walk you know,' whispered Buffy, 'And what the hell are you carrying me for? Will, what's going on, why is he here and not trying to kill me? I don't underst...' as she fell into a deep sleep in Spike's arms.

'She doesn't remember me, does she?' he asked Willow.

'I guess not, maybe she's just confused, I mean if she did jump into the portal who knows what it might of done to her? I mean she should be dead. With that much energy I don't know how she survived. What I mean is...'

'I get it Red,' he replied, the emotion evident in his whispers. 'I get it.'

He looked down at her sleeping form, her golden hair lying limp across her bruised face, still beautiful, still strong, still Buffy.

'Why doesn't she remember me?'

Please Read and Review xxx


	2. The Morning After The Night Before

**Disclaimer: All BTVS material belongs to Joss - the bad man who had Spike disintegrated :(**

**Chapter Two: The Morning After The Night Before**

"Lay her on the couch Spike," she motioned whilst ushering the rest of the Scoobies through the door.

She couldn't understand it. _Out of all the studying we've done and knowing full well what would happen if Dawn had been bled by Glory, how did Buffy manage to stop it without giving her life? I mean sure she's a slayer_ _but that much energy? _

"Hey Red," growled Spike, interrupting her thoughts, 'Can you give us a hand here, she's still unconscious and she's bleeding."

Walking over to the unconscious Buffy, it struck Willow that before falling unconscious, Buffy had neglected to ask after Dawn. Sure she'd just fallen through a huge amount of energy granted but after the death threat she'd given them all in the Magic Box before the fight it seemed a little wiggy that she hadn't said anything. _Must be the concussion._

Spike had put Buffy onto the sofa and was sat beside her trying to staunch a wound on her forehead. Covered in cuts and bruises himself, Willow went to him. "Spike, go get yourself cleaned up, I'll look after Buffy, besides I don't think it's a good idea if you're here when she wakes up, she might get confused again and I don't think that's a good idea after what she's been through."

Looking between the Wicca and Buffy, Spike nodded in agreement. "Ill go be in the kitchen with Glinda and the nibblet then," he replied, walking out of the room.

Willow turned her attention back to the form of the sleeping slayer lying on the couch,

"Come on Buffy, time to rise and shine, no more hell god to worry about and good ol' Sunnydale is back to normal with all the lovely demons waitin' to be slain."

No response.

"Everyone's Ok apart from cuts and bruises, oh and Anya's got a concussion but Giles and Xander are looking after her. And Tara and Spike are making sure Dawnie's Ok so you have my undivided attention, so it would be really nice if you could wake up and tell me if you're Ok," she added still receiving no response from the sleeping Buffy.

"How is she?" came a voice from the stairwell.

Willow turned round to see the watcher descending the stairs, his eyes concentrated on the form lying on the couch.

"She's still out of it and she's bleeding but the wound's beginning to heal so.."she replied.

"I take it," Giles interrupted, "that you heard what Buffy said before she collapsed." He sat down on the edge of the coffee table and looked at the witch.

"Yeah, about Spike, and getting all aggressive towards him. But that has to be the concussion talking right? She knows Spike would never hurt her, I mean chip wise and other way wise.." she responded.

His face was as a blank slate marred only by the confusion etched into his eyes.

"I don't know. The truth is, Buffy should not have come out of that battle alive. You know that, I know that, we all know that. I find it incredibly hard to believe that she has come out of this entirely unaltered and that perhaps her unfamiliarity with Spike may be a side effect or an indication of what may have happened to her."

"But she's unharmed Giles, I mean she's all here, no bits missing, and..and..and she remembers me, don't go jumpin' to conclusions or anything! She probably just needs some R & R."

'I hope you're right Willow. Besides we have everyone to worry about which reminds me, Xander needs some help upstairs with Anya and I have to find some.."

Before Giles could finish his sentence, the sleeping form on the couch began to stir.

"Mom?" she whispered.

**Please Read and Review xxx **

**Oh and thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter, I really appreciated your feedback, Hugs all round! Xxxx**


End file.
